Green Line (Rockall)
| end = | stations = 30 | ridership = | open = 1984 | close = | owner = Rockallic Railways | operator = Rockallic Railways | character = At-grade, Elevated, Underground | stock = | linelength = 161 miles (259 km) | tracklength = | notrack = | gauge = | el = | speed = | elevation = | map = }}The Green Line (Astrallic: Leaoinne nUoainneach or Liôny nWbhînych, Fernolian: Line Guiruidh) or Northern Line (Leaoinne a' Nuardh or Liôny a'Nwr, Line tÓ Nuardh), also known as Winter Line (Leaoinne Geauimhuirreacheal or Liôny Gwrchyl, Líne na Géaifheal) is a Rockallic train line between Chuainn na Shléoibhainn in An Móir Leautheinn and Deubhnith na iÁnna in Cóste Ígheainne, as well as connecting the two northern Viscountcies' capital cities of Nuardhtheaobhoinn and Régnich na Nuardh, and serving several towns in villages in both viscountcies. History Route The Green Line follows the North Line and connects several villages and small towns with the two viscountcial capital cities of Nuardhtheaobhoinn and Régnich na Nuardh. It has only two intercity stations, Iuachshtéigh Séoinnt i Nuardhtheaobhoinn and Régnich na Nuardh Orsach Channailoch, and intercities shuttle between the two without calling at the two official termini, a unique aspect within Rockall. It is also the only train line not to be connected to the Rockallic Federal District. From Chuainn na Shléoibhainn, the stations the Green Line calls at are: *Chuainn na Shléoibhainn (Chẇbhyn ny Llawn), a harbour village located on the outskirts of Nuardhtheaoibhoinn, with the train station located at the harbour. From here, the trains run through the Gleoinn Sléoibhainn (Glawn Slawn) into the outskirts of Nuardhtheaoibhoinn, where they eventually call at: *Nuardhtheaobhoinn Neaughbhuiairdhath (Nẃrghón Nîbhydt), located in the Neaughbuiairdhath neighbourhood in Nuardhtheaoibhoinn. From here, trains continue southwards along the edges of the city. Right before making an eastward turn along the northwestern slope of Beuibhneith Ghreauibhainnogh (Biunth Chrynych), the Green Line is joined by the Western Blue Line. Trains run approximately 10 miles further on an elevated train viaduct until they arrive at: *Iuachshtéigh Séoinnt i Nuardhtheaobhoinn (Iwghtic Siûnt i Nẃrghón) (intercity), located in Nuardhtheaoibhoinn City Centre. From here, trains run through another five miles of urban Nuardhtheaoibhoinn, and through the edges of Leautheinn Rainforest, where they eventually call at: *Teaibhuinneaighd (Tinycht), a village located just within the Leautheinn Rainforest and close to Nuardhtheaoibhoinn. From here, trains continue along the Euimm Meoigeainn (Úm Mîn) before climbing upwards and eventually calling at: *Lechóistreaigh (Lighôsitrigh), a village located on a terrace overlooking the Euimm Meoigeainn Valley and surrounded by tree-clad slopes. From here, trains go through the Duaibhneabh Shliabh Ceuinnóireauth Tunnel (Dwne Llîf Ciwnryth) for 1.5 miles, after which they immediately cross the Gleoinn Éobhuirruig (Glawn Êiuryc) across a 1 mile long, 500-metres high bridge. After crossing the bridge, trains take a sharp turn northwards and call at: *Gleoinnenáirdteachd na Chuainnestruaighedhstuigh (Glawnortycht ny Chwynéghw), a village located near the edge of the Iúibhainneauth Plateau (Iwní) and approximately 550 metres higher than the land at the bottom of the cliff. From her, trains go downwards into a tunnel, which spirals counter-clockwise until leaving the tunnel in an eastward direction at the bottom of the cliff, where they enter the Gleoinn Aibheauirnenneaoigh (Glawn Áryni) and continue across the Euimm Aibheauirnenneaoigh (Úm Áryni), where they eventually call at: *Gleoinnenuisbhealleachteachd na Chuainnestruaighedhstuigh (Glawnẇsiyltycht ny Chwynéghw), a village situated on the east bank of Euimm Aibheauirnenneaoigh. From here, trains climb approximately 50 metres through the rainforest along approximately 12 miles before they enter the Deubhnitha Greoinna grasslands and call at: *Deubhnith na Dóinna, a village located on the western fringes of the Deubhnitha Greoinna grasslands. From here, trains run through the grasslands until they eventually call at: *Deubhnith na Fréidrich, a village located in the centre of the Deubhnitha Greoinna grasslands. From here, trains run through the grasslands until they eventually call at: *Deubhnith na Leoibhann, a village located east from the centre of the Deubhnitha Greoinna grasslands. After calling here, trains continue through the grasslands and climb up along the sides of the Gleoinn na Tuaira (eastbound trains along the northeastern side, westbound trains along the southwestern side) to an attitude of approximately 430 metres, where the trains converge and call at: *An Méasa tSnéochtea, a village located at the source of the Óibh Thuaira and on the edge of the Deubhnitha Greoinna grasslands and the Nóicheann Rainforest. From here, trains continue climbing 200 metres uphill through the grasslands towards the southeast and enter into Gùibhaighe na Cannuilla Hollow, where they eventually call at: *Ógóibha na Canuilla, a village partially built in the Ógóibha na Canuilla caves, located in the southeastern most part of the Deubhnitha Greoinna. The train station itself is also located inside a cave. From here, trains run through the hollow in a more eastward direction for approximately four miles before turning drastically more southwards when they enter the Tùinnaill na Gùibhaighea Tunnel, through which they run for approximately one mile, after which they enter Gùibhaighe na tIath, where they eventually call at: *Clóguinn Mínneoghe, a village located in the northern part of the Gùibhaighe na tIath and the Gùibhaithe Rainforest. After calling here, trains continue through the hollow, passing several agricultural hamlets and communities until they call at: *Reuise na Crannan, a village located in the southern part of the Gùibhaighe na tIath and the Gùibhaithe Rainforest. After leaving this station, trains enter an upward counter-clockwise spiral before continuing in a northeasterly direction and entering the Tùinnaill na tIath Tunnel through which they run for approximately six miles before exitting on the Féiruic Plateau into the Féiric Rainforest, until they eventually arrive at: *Féirich, a village located on the Féiruic Plateau in the Féiric Rainforest. From here, trains continue eastwards until they arrive at: *Breaighe na Dhéiruga, a village located along the edges of the Nuachaibhic Peaks on the riversides of the Óibh Dhéirugase. From here, trains continue along the base of the slopes of the Nuachaibhic Peaks until they call at: *Breaighe na Castáine, a village located along the edges of the Nuachaibhic Peaks on the riversides of the Óibh Chastáineise. From here, trains continue along the base of the slopes of the Nuachaibhic Peaks until they call at: *Breaighe Tùilleoch, a village located along the edges of the Nuachaibhic Peaks on the riversides of the Óibh Thùilleoche. From here, trains continue for a couple of miles descending into the Gleoinn na tSionneacha and into the Dáithóibhaghleoinn Rainforest until they arrive at: *Glenn na tSionneacha, a village located on the bottom of the Gleoinn na tSionneacha, with the Óibh Shionneachaiche running through it. After leaving the station, trains run across the Óibh Shionneachaiche and turn northwards along the base of the Íghíbheoinn Peaks until they reach the Dáithóibhaghleoinn, where they turn eastwards into the Gleoinn na Bhlùitha, where they cross the Óibh Bhlùithaiche and call at: *Glenn na Bhlùitha, a village located on the bottom of the Gleoinn na Bhlùitha on the east side of the Óibh Bhlùithaiche. After calling here, trains continue northeastwards, ascending 150 metres along approximately three miles through the Dáithóibhaghleoinn Rainforest before entering the Régnich na Nuardh agricultural lands until they call at: *Cáibainne, one of the Bainne villages and the one located furthest from Régnich na Nuardh. From here, trains continue through agricultural land until they call at: *Núirbainne, one of the Bainne villages, of which it is the middle one. From here, trains continue through agricultural land until they call at: *Teaichbhainne, one of the Bainne villages and the one closest to Régnich na Nuardh, being almost contiguous with the Iméallan Ó Thiair neighbourhood of Régnich na Nuardh. From here, trains enter the Régnich na Nuardh urban area until they call at: *Régnich na Nuardh Iméallean, located in the Iméallan Ó Thiar neighbourhood of Régnich na Nuardh. From here, trains continue through urban lands, crossing underneath the Orange Line Loop until they arrive at: *Régnich na Nuardh Orsach Channailoch (intercity), located in Régnich na Nuardh City Centre. From here, trains first run past the confluence with the Orange Line before continuing through another seven miles of urban Régnich na Nuardh before arriving at: *Régnich na Nuardh Ó iÚrrain, located in the eastern part of Régnich na Nuardh. From here, trains run further eastwards, following the coast, until they arrive at: *Cóste tÓ Nuardh, a seaside town located along Rockall's north coast. From here, trains continue to: *Cóste na tÓibhenniga, a seaside resort located along Rockall's north coast. From here, trains continue until they call at: *Cóste na iÁnna, a seaside town located along Rockall's north coast at the mouth of Óibh na iÁnnage. From here, trains continue running through the Gleoin na iÁnna until they arrive at: *Deubhnith na iÁnna, a small village located at the source of the Óibh na iÁnnage. Category:Rail transport in Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation